Jane Porter/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Jane Porter from Disney's Tarzan. Films ''Tarzan'' *Clayton fires in the air Mr. Clayton, please. What if it's a gorilla? *to coax a baby baboon to give her back a drawing All right, enough of this. I want that paper on the count of three. One, two... Oh, look! Bananas! the baboon looks away, Jane snatches the drawing away Ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that one! baby baboon starts crying Now, now, don't give me those crocodile tears. What would your parents have to say? she hears a growl; turns around to face a band of angry baboons See? I told you they'd be cross. Go easy on him, children will be children. *has saved her from the baboons Put me down! Put me down! baboons approach No, pick me up, pick me up, pick me up! *from a tree It can't get any worse, can it? starts to rain Obviously, it can. *being caught in a tree with Tarzan Now, you stay away from me. Like a very good wild man. doesn't listen You stay. I'm warning you... My father won't take kind to you. is inches from her face Now, that's close ENOUGH. touches her face How dare you... grabs her hand, as she tries to smack him, and he notices a tear in the tip of the finger of her glove. He stares and pulls off her glove and stares at her hand. He then puts his hand next to hers to show that he's human, too. He puts his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. Once he hears it, he pulls her head to his chest so she can hear his heartbeat Oh, dear. Oh, dear, oh, dear, OH, dear! Mmm. Yes, thank you. away from Tarzan's chest It's a lovely heartbeat. It's very nice. * as though he's talking about her hair Oh, thank you. I can't do a thing with it in this humidity and - you do speak? And all this time I thought you were this big, wild, quiet, silent, person-thing! Hmm! And why didn't you tell me? I mean, I must say I'm rather curious of who you are. I'd love to- *Tarzan. Oh, I see! *No, no, no. No. throat, points at herself I'm Jane. *No, no. at herself Jane. *at Tarzan Tarzan. at herself Jane. *Exactly. *Oh, my goodness! Daddy, I was walking. There was... was a little baby, little baby monkey, and I drew a picture! *Suddenly, the monkey starts crying. *But, I turn around and there's a whole FLEET OF THEM. An ARMY of monkeys! A huge tree full of monkeys, screaming at me! *Terrified! I was terrified! Suddenly, I was swinging, on a vine, in the air! Swinging, in the air! *I was in the air! And then, I was all surrounded! *And, Daddy! They took my boot! *And I was SAVED. I was saved by a flying, wild man in a loincloth. *And there were gorillas. *He left with them. *Tarzan. *The ape man. *how Tarzan walks He bent his elbows out, and he walked like this. *And no respect for personal boundaries. *extremely close to Professor Porter He was this close to me, daddy, just staring at me. back to blackboard and finishes drawing of Tarzan He was confused at first, as if he had never seen another human before. His eyes were intense... and focused, and... I've never seen eyes like those before. *Oh, daddy, stop it. *Shouting won't help, Mr. Clayton. He doesn't understand English. *Mr. Clayton, I think I'll take it from here. *Oh, Tarzan, you have no idea what's in store for you. You're going to see the world, and all kinds of people will want to meet you. Leaders, scientists, writers. *I haven't met her, but I hear she's awfully nice. *Kala locked in a cage Don't worry, I'm going to have you out of this in a second. thug walks up behind her and is about to brain her with a crowbar, until Tarzan drops down on him and grabs the crowbar away Right, this should do the trick. ''Tarzan & Jane'' Television ''The Legend of Tarzan'' Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' *"Tarzan! Oh, and who is this?" *"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?" *"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." *"Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." *"Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." *"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" *"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide—" *"How could you do such a thing!" *"Don't mind Mr. Clayton. He's not a bad person--just a bit impetuous." *"Clayton came to the tent, and... That's the last thing I remember." *"We must help the gorillas!" *"The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." *"Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts..." *"I think someone has a new admirer." Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Quotes Category:Tarzan Quotes